Her one wish Chapter 2 The aftermath
by SomeFanFicGuy
Summary: After Wanda caught Cosmo touching himself while watching their godchild's mom, how will she react?


Hello everyone :). I'm so sorry for the long wait on the sequel to this story. I've had a lot going on this year, but I'm back for now so I hope to write A LOT more fanfics

Hope you all like the next chapter :) Please review

Timmy's mom (yeah, I'll stop calling her Linda) had quickly fallen asleep after she came again from touching herself. Cosmo licked his lips, still having no idea his wife was standing right behind him. She shook her head and poofed off, Cosmo thought he heard something so he turned his head back but didn't see anything. He just shrugged and decided to go lay down in the castle.

Meanwhile Wanda had poofed off to fairy world. She just needed to clear her head "I just…I can't believe it" she thought as she floated through fairy world. "I mean….I know me and Cosmo don't sleep together as much as we used to but I…..I never thought he'd start looking at other women." She sighs and decides to go into a café she passes by. She goes inside and sits down with a hot cup of coffee. Sitting at a table just in front of hers were a younger couple of fairies. Wanda smiled, remembering when she and Cosmo were in that stage of their relationship. Young and in love. Those thoughts were interrupted when she started hearing what the two fairies were talking about.

"I'm so glad we moved into a place of our own. Until last night I didn't know how much of a man you could in bed" the female fairy said with a small giggle. She kissed her boyfriend's cheek and he smirked and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "I love you baby" he tells her and Wanda sighs.

"Alright. That's it!" the pink haired fairy said as she stands up from her table, throwing down the money for her coffee she barely even touched and storming out of the restaurant. She decided to fly to a part of fairy world she hadn't been to in hundreds of years. She stands outside of the store nervously and bites her lip. "I…I don't know…now that I'm here I just…" her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she remembered the lust she could hear in Cosmos voice as he stared at their god child's mom's sexiness. She gritted her teeth "I'll show him who the sexy woman of that house is!" she said then burst through the door of the sex store. She slowly started looking around then a woman came up to her. She smiled at her, Wanda looked at her and smiled back. She was wearing a black shirt with all three buttons undone, teasingly showing off some of her bare chest.

"Hi, can I help you find anything sweetie?" the woman asked Wanda.

"Uh…y-yes please…..Mandy" she said as she read her nametag. "I'm worried my husband is losing interest in me…you know…sexually" she said and Mandy smiled.

"Oh don't you worry about that honey, we have many contacts I can recommend. You'll show that bastard you don't need him to have fun" the girl said with a smirk and Wanda's eyes went wide.

"Oh no no no!" Wanda said quickly "I don't want to cheat on Cosmo. I still love him I just…I wanna show him I'm still as sexy as I've always been. I was hoping you'd be able to recommend some ways for me to seduce him" she explains.

Mandy smirked "Oh. I can help you with that too"

While all of that was going on, Cosmo was in the castle, lying in bed, his shirt unbuttoned and underwear around his ankles. He was stroking his cock and licking his lips, imagining if Timmy's mom were fucking him instead of that guy. After he blew his load he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Wanda poofed herself into the castle, she poked her head through the bedroom door and noticed Cosmo unconscious in their bed. She smirked and with a wave of her wand, smoke filled the room then, within seconds, Cosmo was tied to the bed by his arms and legs. This quickly woke him up in a panic "Wha…What's going on?!" he shouted as he looked around the room. He looked down and noticed he was wearing a black leather pair of underwear and nothing else. He looked in front of him and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what he did.

Wanda was standing at the bottom of their bed in a black leather suit. She was holding a whip and she looked at Cosmo. The thing is, Cosmo couldn't yet tell it was Wanda. Before she started any of this she wanted to know for sure that her husband would never cheat on her.

"Uh…l….listen I…I don't know who you are but I…I'm married and…and I can't do this. I love my wife" Cosmo said nervously. Wanda soon grinned with her head still down.

"Aw but baby…" she started then raised her head to face Cosmo. "I AM your wife" she said with a smirk and Cosmo's eyes were once again wide.

"W….Wanda?" He was shocked to say the least. He smiled, of course he was happy this was happening but he still wanted to know why it was happening.

Wanda let go of the whip and started climbing the bed and up Cosmo's body, planting kisses on his bare skin along the way. She got to his neck and started kissing and sucking at it and Cosmo moaned. "Wanda this….this really isn't like you" he chuckled. He was growing harder and harder inside those tight leather underpants he was wearing. He bit his lip "What's gotten into you?" he asks

Wanda looked at him with another smirk on her face. She sat on Cosmo's crotch with her hands on his waist. "Well….I saw you being a naughty man earlier" she told him. He instantly knew what she was talking about.

"O…Oh Wanda I uh….listen I…I can explain that…." He said and she put her finger on his lips.

"Save your explaining for later. For now, I'm gonna punish you" She told him and winked before climbing off of him. She started rubbing his crotch and he grunted, the leather was REALLY making him uncomfortable. She stood at the bottom of the bed again. She slowly started unzipping her leather outfit. Under it she was just wearing a small black bra and panties. The bra barely containing her big beautiful breasts. "Cosmo, it really hurt me when I saw you watching another woman you know….." she told him.

"Wanda baby I….I'm sorry I just…..I…I…" Cosmo started, trying his best to come up with a good excuse. Wanda then snapped her fingers and his arms and legs became untied. He looked at her confused, he didn't think she'd forgive him so quickly. "Wanda I—"he was cut off once more.

Wanda sat on the bed next to him. "Actions speak louder than words" she whispered in his ear. Cosmo shot her a look on confusion again. "_Show me _how 'sorry' you are" she told him.

He grinned "Oh baby. How could I ever think you weren't fun anymore?" he asked as she laid back on the bed and he got on top of her. He started kissing her as she slid her hand down his back and to his ass. She spanked him hard and he grinned and moaned into her mouth. "You know what…." Cosmo said and grinned at her "I'm feeling naughty" with that the two of them ended up in Timmy's bedroom and laying on his bed.

"Cosmo! What if someone catches us" Wanda says in a panic. Cosmo rolls his eyes, deciding to mess with Wanda. "I knew you were losing your naughtiness…..I wonder what Timmy's mom's doing right now…" he said as he looked towards the bedroom door. Wanda squinted her eyes in anger.

"Get over here you big jerk!" She said and pulled Cosmo on top of her again. The two of them began kissing and moaning again. Cosmo slid his hand down Wanda's bare belly and into her panties.

"Leather really works for you baby" Cosmo told Wanda and she giggled then moaned and bit her lip as Cosmo slid a couple of fingers inside of her. Cosmo then grunted and groaned in anger "But I don't like it on me" he said then ripped off his leather underwear revealing his **VERY **hardened cock. Wanda's mouth hung open in shock, she'd forgotten just how big her husband was.

"How could I EVER forget about this?!" she said as she began stroking his cock, he moaned and continued fingering her.

They continued on like this for a while but soon they were both on Timmy's bed in the 69 position. Wanda sucking Cosmo and Cosmo licking Wanda. The thing is, they were 69ing with Cosmo on top and Wanda under her. Cosmo was thrusting into his wife's mouth as he licked her sweet pussy. Cosmo could feel himself coming close to a third climax of the day. He soon blew his load inside Wanda's mouth. He was sweating and breathing really hard. He sighed in bliss as he lay upside down on top of his wife.

Wanda had swallowed all of her lover's juices and started teasingly licking his ballsack. He chuckled "Can't get enough. Can ya baby?" he asked. "Well…..if you want MORE of my cock…." He said then got up off of her. She quickly got on her hands and knees and Cosmo positioned himself behind her. He rubbed his cock up and down his wife's dripping clit and he smirked again. "Beg" he whispered "Beg for me"

Wanda didn't even bother arguing. She just screamed out "Please FUCK ME!" With how loudly she shouted it was really a wonder Timmy's mom wasn't woken up by the noise. Cosmo smirked and slammed himself into Wanda's pussy. She screamed out in pleasure.

"YES!" she cried out. Cosmo continued thrusting harder and harder into her, he bent over behind her and kissed her back and breathed heavily, licking the sweat off of her back.

After a few minutes Wanda was still moaning loudly and breathing heavily when she turned her head back to face her husband as she said "Cosmo….lay….lay on the bed. I wanna ride it" she told him and he did as he was told. Wanda slowly lowered herself down onto Cosmos thick cock. She was soon riding him hard and fast. His balls slapping against her cute ass just made her want to go faster, if that were even possible.

This continued on for a while until, about 15 minutes later, Cosmo looked up at his wife and said "Wanda I….I can't hold it in any longer…" he was ready to cum when Wanda got off of his cock. "WANDA!" he cried out. She laughed.

"Oh relax" She got between his legs and started quickly stroking his cock and he moaned loudly again. He quickly shot a huge load into his wife's mouth and face. She licked it all up then climbed up next to him on the bed and wrapped an arm around his sweaty body. "I love you Cosmo" She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Wanda. Always will" he spanked her sweaty ass and grinned at her. "You know…..in all the years we've been together….we've never entered this hole…." He said as he slid a finger inside of Wanda's asshole.

I'm so glad to be back, that felt great!  
>Sequel? Maybe ;) If I get enough requests this could get another chapter<br>Thank you so much for reading, like I said, reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
